Shooting Shark
by Depraved Doll
Summary: The time when Dean was told to go and check on Sam at Stanford, the time Sam told him to leave and was grateful when he didn’t when everything started to look suspiciously like a haunting, Wincest SamxDean
1. Chapter 1

**Shooting Shark**

**Rating- **M to be safe probably not until later chapters though

**Summary- **The time when Dean was told to go and check on Sam at Stanford, the time Sam told him to leave and was grateful when he didn't when everything started to look suspiciously like a haunting, Wincest SamxDean

**Disclaimer- **Not mine, they belong to the wonderful Kripke (bows) I'm just borrowing briefly,

A/N- I love Stanford era fics, not many around at the moment so thought I'd go back to the beginning with this one, hope you enjoy,

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Prologue **_

Dean had been sceptical at first, as the words had fallen from his father's lips he had merely stared at the phone as though it had just sprouted a head. It was the urgency and the desperation that began to coat his father's words that made Dean begin to worry himself, made him start to think that something was wrong and it didn't matter that his father didn't tell him exactly what it was that was worrying him nothing could stop him from going. It took him five minutes at most to pack up and head out letting his dad know that he would get in touch the minute he knew anything.

The drive was long and lonely, Dean hated it, his heart pounded in his chest and he prayed to a God that he wasn't entirely sure he believed in that Sammy was ok. He decided on his course of action as he followed the interstate, an endless sea of black folding out before him, he would go to Stanford, keep to the shadows, check that his brother was ok, then he would disappear into the night. He didn't want Sam to see him, things hadn't ended well between them and if everything was fine he didn't want to confront his brother for fear of starting something he would only later regret.

He found it ridiculous how they had gone from being so close to so distant, from seeing each other daily to not even a phone call once in a while. It had been all and now it was nothing and everyone had just seemed to adapt, they had learnt to live with it, but deep down Dean could feel how raw everything still was. Like the burnt flesh on his arm from the creature that he had burnt not two nights ago that had got a little too close by accident, so he told himself.

In his head he could hear Sam laughing right beside him, like it had been, when he turned there was nothing there but a phantom memory clinging to the edge of his mind. He held the steering wheel a little tighter, stared at the road a little harder and tried to forget everything else that would make him smile briefly before breaking his heart a little more. He drives for hours, see's the sun rise and then witnesses it set again, turns up the volume of the music to drown his thoughts.

He rolls into town like a ghost, careful because he knows his car doesn't blend in very well round here. The dark of the night covers him as he glances at sidewalks, groups of people laughing and joking. Looking, careful and precise, he feels like he is so close to losing everything that makes him human and just succumbing to the warrior beneath his flesh, to become the perfect soldier completely. He drives past the college, the huge, old building that seems to look just like every other college building in the world. Sam had wanted normal and Dean thought that Stanford was the epitome of normal.

The elder Winchester studies illuminated windows, looking for the slightly less familiar form of his baby brother. He doesn't see anything but nameless faces, he wonders if the people he catches glances of know his baby brother, wonders if they're friends with him or if they just share a lecture and know his face. He knows that none of them know who his brother really is, the things he has done, his family, he feels it in his bones, what Sam has desperately tried to keep hidden.

He pulls away, drives past pubs and local hangouts, he gets glances, he's not sure if it's just from people admiring his car or people thinking that he looks suspicious crawling round the town. He doesn't give it too much thought. The minutes tick by and with no sign of his brother his father's words begin to repeat in his head. What if something had happened? What if Dean had arrived too late?

All the what if's fade as he catches sight of his younger brother, walking down the road from one of the local bars, a group of people with him and a woman clutching his hand. Dean couldn't explain the feeling that overwhelms him in that instance if he had tried. He shifts in his seat trying to hide in shadows just in case Sam glanced his way.

He stares at his brother from the dark, he's changed, a little taller, hair a little bit longer, he smiles at something someone has said, Dean smiles too because he hasn't seen Sam's smile in so long and it's so beautiful. The blonde beside his brother chuckles at something and Dean notices one of the guys at the front of the horde glance at his car, he pulls a face, admiration the elder Winchester notes proudly before thinking that maybe that was his cue to bale. He put the car into drive and drove away taking the next turning even though he didn't have a clue where it led.

Sam was fine, he knew that now, he decided that he would head to a motel let his father know that his youngest was absolutely fine, crash for the night and then head on to his next job. It hurt him that he hadn't got to speak to Sam, but it was for the best, why force him to face a past that he didn't want any more, that he had tried so hard to sever all ties to?

_XxxxXxxxX_

Sam laughed slightly at the completely ridiculous joke that one of the girls in their company had just told, Jess laughing as well and squeezed his hand a little bit. The rest of their friends just rolled their eyes at the girl who took offence at the lack of response to her joke. He heard one of the guys up in front of them describing a car to another guy in their party, he listened in a little harder to the description, his hand falling away from Jess'.

"It was amazing man, a complete beauty, perfectly restored, I've never seen one that age so pristine, not a spot of rust on it." Sam's heart skipped a beat,

"Mike," Sam called out to the guy in front, he stopped and turned to face the taller man, "what did this car look like?" Sam asked and he prayed to a God he hoped was willing to listen that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Uh, old style, um, I think it was a Chevy, perfect condition man, someone must really love her," Sam stared at him,

"Let me guess, black, 1967 Chevy Impala,"

"Yeah that's it, couldn't remember for the life of me, did you see it?" Sam shook his head,

"Not today, where was it?" Mike gave him a funny look but shrugged and pointed at the other side of the road.

"Was parked over there, took off about five minutes ago," Sam stared down the road and wondered what it was that he was feeling, was he annoyed at his brother for being here, or was he annoyed that he never bothered to come and see him, just came and went.

"You ok Sam?" Jess asked grabbing hold of Sam's hand once again.

"I don't know," he said honestly, finding his phone only to see that there were no missed calls anyway. He was angry but he was worried as well, what was going on, was Dean ok? Was there something wrong with their Dad? Would they even tell him if there was, he hadn't spoken to them in so long and despite knowing that deep down he really missed his older brother he didn't want to see him, not now, not ever.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Well there's the prologue this is something that I just sort of wrote and developed for myself but decided to post it anyway, hope it's ok, _

_Hope you enjoyed, xxx _


	2. 67 Chevy Impala

**Shooting Shark**

**Rating- **M to be safe probably not until later chapters though

**Summary- **The time Dean was told to go check on Sam at Stanford, the only time, the time Sam told him to leave and was grateful when he didn't when everything started to look suspiciously like a haunting, Wincest SamxDean

**Disclaimer- **Not mine, they belong to the wonderful Kripke (bows) I'm just borrowing briefly,

_**A/N- **__Thank you to all wonderful reviewers; _du1387, Atawalpa, Dianna Wickham, LoveWithoutLimits and Anna _I really appreciate your kind words and hope that you enjoy this new chapter which is dedicated to all of you, Thank you and enjoy, _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter one- 67 Chevy Impala,**_

The conversation with his father hadn't gone exactly as he had planned; to be honest it was almost the complete opposite. Dean had explained that he'd seen Sam that he was completely fine but instead of being told to hit the road and get back to the job he was told to hang round for a couple more days. He'd argued, asked to be told why, what was going on but John just told him to watch his brother and hung up. So that was it Dean was staying in California, usually he would have loved to have landed a job somewhere a little more inhabited than his regular jobs but this was different, he couldn't hide from Sam forever and when they bumped into each other Dean figured it would more than likely end in a fight.

An order was an order though, so the elder Winchester wasn't about to skip town, especially when it potentially meant trouble for Sam. He sighed heavily and fell back into the embrace of the lumpy motel room bed, it was hard for Dean to be here, he wasn't sure if his Dad was aware of that fact or not but to be so close to the baby brother that had turned his back on them and everything they stood for, it was getting underneath Dean's skin. He distracted himself by cleaning his guns, slowly, painstakingly thorough, every flake of dried blood, every hint of gunpowder, all but scrubbed away.

He moved onto his knives after that, hours and hours of meticulous cleaning and endless insanity inspiring silence, every now and again he checked the police radio, just to make sure everything was ok. He couldn't deny that he felt more alone being here, than he had anywhere else and ever since his brother left Dean Winchester had suffered some lonely nights. He growled in frustration, throwing a knife across the room to where it stuck into the flaking plaster of one of the far walls.

He needed to get out, needed to hunt, needed to find something to do with himself, but he couldn't risk bumping into Sam, he didn't want to start another fight with his younger brother and he didn't want this silence to follow them for the rest of their lives. Still, he didn't know what to do to fix it and he didn't see why it should be him to build the bridge after Sam had knocked it down. For years Sam had been happy to go on with his life, never even phoning to make sure that everything was ok with his family, not even to make sure that he still had a family.

Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair, maybe Sam had made himself a new family here, with the pretty blonde girl that he has seen him with earlier, maybe he didn't need Dean anymore. He took a swig of his last beer, beginning to reassemble all of his guns. He flicked through newspapers to see if anything strange had been reported to be going on in the area, trying to find a reason that his father had sent him here. He didn't find anything, everything seemed perfect here, so normal, exactly what Sam had wanted. He glanced out of the small window, rain pattering against it heavily.

"Figures, get a job in a nice sunny place and it rains on me," He downed the rest of his beer as he stared out into the night. He salted the windows and door, sat on the edge of his bed and slowly removed his boots, undressed, he placed a dagger underneath his pillow crawled underneath the duvet and buried his face into the cool pillow. His thoughts were of Sam, of how he had missed his brother, seeing him when he went to sleep, when he woke up, the smiles, the way they could read each other's looks and to an extent each other's minds. The play fights, the quick hugs when they were both a little bit too old for their Dad's approval.

He'd deny it if anyone asked but he had missed his brother more than he even realised he would himself. Dean hated being here because it was like slow torture for him, having his brother so close and not being able to have him with him, knowing that when he left here he would be leaving alone.

_**XxxxXxxxX **_

Sam couldn't sleep; he had too many unanswered questions running through his head to be able to switch off and succumb to sleep, Dean had been in town, could still be in town. The younger Winchester wondered if maybe his brother was working a case, but Sam hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary happening around him. He had thought about calling Dean, several times but he thought that it would just end up with them having another fight and he didn't want that. He wanted to put everything behind them, but he couldn't get up the courage to face them head on in the first place.

"You alright sweetie?" Jess asked as she strolled into the small living room of their apartment, she perched herself on the arm of the chair opposite of the one Sam was sat in.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just uh, got some stuff on my mind, I'm sorry," He smiled but it wasn't the smile that she had seen a million times before, it was distant and worried, it hurt her to see it on him because she knew that something was wrong and that he probably wasn't going to tell her what it was.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked, Sam shook his head and sighed,

"No, it's family stuff," he had never really told her much about his family, just had never really felt like bringing it up, it angered him to talk about his Dad and upset him to speak about Dean so he had just kept it to himself. Bottled it all up and forgot about it, not that he was proud of that.

"You never mention them, your family," she all but whispered as though it was a forbidden subject, "does this have something to do with that car from earlier, the one that Mike was talking about?" he licked his lips, biting his bottom lip a little as he wondered what to say to her. Did he tell her that it was his brother, the big brother that had always given everything for him that he had walked away from refusing to look back, that he hadn't called in years because he had been trying so hard to forget. Did he tell her why he left, the hunt the problems with his Dad, if he started where did she expect him to stop?

"Just reminded me of home," he explained, he wasn't lying to her but he wasn't telling the entire truth either. He knew that it was Dean, knew it in his very soul, but if he said it aloud to Jess then there was no more denying it, no more hiding from his past and the lies he had been telling himself for all these years.

"Maybe you should call your family, patch things up," she suggested, he smiled and wondered if it would be that simple, things were never simple if they involved the Winchesters. "I'm going to go back to bed ok, got a busy morning, you coming?" she asked as she walked over to him, placing a gentle kiss atop of his hair.

"In a bit, I've got a few things to do first," he said with a smile, she smiled back before turning on her heel and heading back into the bedroom. He stared at his phone for a while after she had left, scrolling through his contacts to Dean's name and wondering what would happen if he called, if he reached out to his brother after all this time. He pressed the call button, let the phone ring, after three rings he hung up, backing out of what he was so adamant to fix. He left his phone on the table and went back to bed.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

Dean woke up the next morning to find that it was still raining and more disturbingly that he had a missed call from Sam on his phone. The latter of which meaning one of two things, either his baby brother knew he was in town or something was wrong. He yawned and ran his hand over his face, stretching a little bit; he wasn't sure what to do, should he call Sam back? Was something really wrong? It was only one missed call if something had been wrong then surely his brother would have tried calling more than once. Still it was enough to have the elder Winchester worrying somewhat.

He made the decision that it would be best to go and check on his brother, his Dad had been so on edge when he has been talking about Sam that Dean was back to his slightly overprotective self. Of course it was new to him to be looking after his brother from the shadows but he would do whatever he had to in order to keep his Sammy safe and then he would just disappear like his brother wanted.

He changed quickly, placing all his weapons back in the trunk of the Impala discreetly, he drove into town but decided that walking around might be a little less conspicuous. He walked the same streets that he had drove down the night before, heading in the direction of his brother's college. He just had to see that Sam was alright and then he could head back to the motel and keep his head low for the few more days he had to stay here for. He walked past the library with his hands in his pockets, lost in his own thoughts.

"Dean," he turned to see Sam stood at the foot of the library stairs, his face unreadable and Dean briefly had the idea to run and deny any accusation that he had been in California, ever. "What are you doing here?" It was almost as though no one else was there just the two of them frozen in a moment where neither was sure what to do or say and all either of them really knew to do was run.

"Driving through," Dean all but asked the look Sam gave him made it painfully obvious that no one would believe such a blatant lie. "I was on my way to a job, thought I'd stop by, make sure you were alright, can't I at least do that?"

"I'm fine Dean," Sam all but huffed walking down the rest of the steps and over to his brother, he got the feeling that Dean was hiding something but he didn't have a clue what. Then there were the emotions welling up in his chest the ones that he had ran so far to escape from, the ones that were overwhelming him, making him want to run, to tell Dean to leave, wanted to lash out at him because it was easier. Easier than facing him and letting all the secrets seep out from his skin, all the shame burn in his eyes.

"Yeah well how was I to know unless I came down here to check for myself?" Dean asked, hands in his pockets, all stoicism and composure but inside he was breaking. He felt anger bubbling underneath his skin, the urge to punch Sam growing with each passing minute and his fists clenched beneath the fabric that concealed them. This is exactly what he had wanted to avoid. "Ever heard of a phone?" his eyes narrowed slightly,

"You haven't," the younger quipped, glancing over his shoulder briefly, when he had pictured this moment in his head, rehearsed it in the hopes of fixing things between them this is not how it had gone but he had never known how his heart would of swollen, ached beneath his skin. He didn't realise the panic he would have felt when he glanced into soft green eyes and seen such emptiness in them as they stared back, just reflecting, like pieces of a broken mirror. He could have never have known how guilty he would have felt, how completely uncertain and scared, how frozen and the words he was so desperate to say were not the words that fell from his lips tinged with venomous tones.

"Alright I get it, shouldn't have come," Dean said and there was something unreadable in his eyes, Sam knew that at one point he would have understood it as though the feelings giving birth to it were his very own. "Wish I hadn't," he didn't mean it but he had said it anyway because he was mad at Sam, so mad that he wanted to start screaming and throwing punches, so mad that he just wanted to walk away from him.

"You're leaving then?" Dean looked up at him and as Sam just stared back, he could see that his brother looked hurt, looked as though something was beating him down, as though something was breaking. He just nodded slowly,

"Whatever you want Sammy," he seems defeated, probably because he is, everything that he has given, brutally thrown back in his face time and time again. He's alone and tired of it, tired of missing someone who doesn't care about him at all. "I didn't come here to fight with you, just to make sure you were alright but you want me to leave, on the same broken terms as last time then fine. There's a limit to what even I can take Sam," the rain started slowly, heavy droplets every few minutes, followed quickly by a downpour. People on the streets ran for cover and they just stood like statues, two ghosts forever chained together.

Dean reached out, gripping his brother's arm, it was gentle, not what Sam had been expecting, the hand moved slowly slipping down his arm and away from him and it had the younger Winchester speechless. Dean's hand ghosted against Sam's own, then it was gone, back in his pocket and he was turning on his heel and walking into a crowd of people, disappearing. Sam just stood frozen looking after him,

"Dean..." the name fell softly from his lips, maybe for the first time since he had left Sam could see how much he had hurt his brother and as the water soaked through to his skin he had never felt so empty, so cold.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hm bit of a jumble really, but I needed to set the scene for what will happen, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed I hope you enjoyed this instalment, _


	3. Lullaby

**Shooting Shark**

**Rating- **M to be safe probably not until later chapters though

**Summary- **The time Dean was told to go check on Sam at Stanford, the only time, the time Sam told him to leave and was grateful when he didn't when everything started to look suspiciously like a haunting, Wincest SamxDean

**Disclaimer- **Not mine, they belong to the wonderful Kripke (bows) I'm just borrowing briefly,

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter two- Lullaby**_

The corridors were empty, silent as the grave, almost eerie to walk down alone, that was exactly what she thought as she followed the path, she thought she saw something move behind her, thought nothing of it, heard something, a song, assumed it was coming from the music rooms. When she couldn't breathe properly anymore she thought she was having an asthma attack, when she saw the blood flowing from her lips she told herself it was a horrible dream, when her heart slowed she told herself that she would be alright and when the paramedics took her away in a body bag they told the students it was a suspected suicide.

The janitor cleaned the blood up off of the corridor floor robotically, the area blocked off with bright yellow crime scene tape. A song started up in the background as he walked toward the elevator and he found comfort in the beauty of it.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

Sam didn't go home straight away, he stalked overly familiar streets in the pouring rain and let his mind wander, maybe he shouldn't have said what he had to his brother, but Dean had chosen his side when Sam had left for California. Or that was how the younger had been looking at it anyway, he'd been treating it like a betrayal because that's how staying with Dad had seemed to him at the time. It had seemed like they were backing each other up, them versus him, but maybe it hadn't been like that at all maybe it was just simply that Dean didn't want him to go and when he stopped saying no was when he had realised that he couldn't stop him.

He eventually found his way home, down winding streets each looking exactly the same as the last, he slipped into the apartment to see Jess and a few of her friends sat in the living room. From the minute he caught their glances he knew something was wrong, something had happened and she probably needed him but all he could think of was the weight choking his heart and the fact that he had spent years lashing out at the one person who had only ever wanted the best for him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down in one of the armchairs, Jess smiled distantly,

"We got sent home early," she began, "one of the girls from my class, she killed herself today." Jess explained and it wasn't as if they had been friends they just knew each other from the class, just a face with a name but it was still affecting her as it would anyone and he could see it clearly in her eyes. "She seemed fine Sam," she explained as if trying to justify something she didn't entirely understand. "She was fine," she muttered as she stared at her hands. He nodded understandingly and all he could think about was Dean, it was driving him insane.

"You ok sweetie?" she asked as she began to regain her composure, he smiled but he didn't have the heart and all it ended up being was a shadow of something that should have been. "Did something happen?" He shook his head, it was nothing that he needed her to be worrying over especially not at the moment. He glanced down at his phone, hoping for something, anything but there was nothing and probably wasn't going to be for a long time, you don't twist a knife that deep and expect there to be no repercussions later on.

"No, nothing happened, I'm fine," he lied with a small smile, "so, what happened with this girl at college?"

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

The police radio had been on when the call had gone out involving the suspicious death of a girl at Stanford College. Dean took note of it, filing it away in the back of his mind. For the moment the only thing he could think about was Sam, he had been mad when he had got back to the motel, lashed out at the inanimate objects around him as though it would help in some way, it hadn't. He had tried to get a hold of his Dad, never getting through to anything other than the answer phone. He wanted to leave but at the same time something in him wanted him to stay.

He glanced at his phone every once in a while wondering if maybe Sam would change his mind; decide that it was time for them to talk, to work through everything between them, to be brothers again. He felt like he was just holding his breath, Sam wasn't going to phone; the hardest part of all of it was knowing that his baby brother didn't need him anymore.

He followed the reports going back and forth over the police radio, eventually the story they seemed to settle on was suicide. Dean just rolled his eyes and decided to do a little bit or research himself, he hadn't been hunting all of his life and not learnt to see the tell tale signs of a hunt before it even really was one. The elder Winchester had learnt that following his instinct in this job got him results a lot faster than if he waited around for something more concrete to come his way.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

Sam decided after having listened to Jess that he would go back to college and check out the crime scene, nothing seemed to fit from what she had said. The girl had been called Rebecca, good family life, happy, scholarship, friends; she had absolutely no reason to kill herself. The younger Winchester didn't know anything about how the girl that had died, he hadn't been there neither had Jess and unlike in the past he couldn't just walk up to the police and demand the information.

He had just wanted to ease his mind, make sure that it wasn't what he thought it was even though that hadn't worked out that well for him last time and he didn't feel like his luck had changed much. He ducked underneath the bright yellow crime scene tape, walking through the corridor checking for anything out of the ordinary, it felt strange to be hunting, even though he had yet to admit to himself that he was doing such a thing after swearing never to again. It brought back memories of all those hunts with Dean, everything he had taught him.

He saw something move, hoped that he hadn't but swore that he had, his heart beat started to race, adrenaline started to rush and he almost turned to his brother to tell him something wasn't right even though he wasn't there. He progressed slowly, checked the walls, doors, vents for any sign or ectoplasm or anything else out of the ordinary, a small pool of blood had been missed during the clean up but other than that he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

He heard something far off in the distance, frowned slightly at the feelings that overwhelmed him. He knew then and there that something wasn't right here; shadows danced across the walls as he continued further down the corridor. He groaned slightly, his heart stinging from within his chest; he started to buckle slowly as the pressure began to increase.

He felt a grip on his arm, felt himself be all but lifted and carried away from the situation he had found himself in. When he was outside he felt the pain ebb away as he was set down on the stairs leading away from the corridor. After a few deep breathes he glanced up and the gaze that met his was full of fire, the head shook in disappointment and eyes rolled in exasperation.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" The elder Winchester all but growled and Sam felt like a two year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "you could have been killed," the elder ran his hand over his face and sat down beside his brother.

"I thought you were leaving," Sam whispered tentatively in a tone that seemed grateful that his brother hadn't, Dean smiled slightly to himself.

"Job came up, luckily for you," he turned to look at his brother, "you shouldn't have been in there, no weapons, what were you thinking? Were you thinking?" The elder berated, Sam smiled at the familiar tone in his brother's voice, reminded him of his childhood when everything had been a hell of a lot simpler.

"Thanks Dean," he started, receiving a sideways glance from his older brother, "for saving my butt," he clarified and Dean chuckled softly.

"It's what I do," he explained nonchalantly, "more importantly you were right, girl didn't kill herself, authorities don't really know what happened to her. According to the autopsy her heart just bled out, no wounds, no conditions, no reason for it to happen, suicides the explanation because she took some anti-depressants one time when she was twelve. Gotta love the truth these people push on the folks."

"You went to see the police then," Sam stated more so than asked,

"No, my good friend Federal agent Andrew Parsons did actually, handsome guy," the elder joked with a wink waving the badge in his brother's general direction. "Did you know her?" He asked, motioning towards the corridor, Sam shook his head.

"No, my girlfriend did though, sort of, they shared a class," Dean nodded,

"The pretty blonde girl?" He asked with his trademarked Cheshire cat smile and raise of the eyebrows, Sam rolled his eyes,

"What are you going to do Dean?" green eyes met soft brown, his smile fell a little but not completely,

"Head back to the motel do a little research see if I can find out what happened here, head to the local cemetery do a little digging, salt and burn some bones, then move on I guess." Sam just stared at his brother, knowing that this was his chance to put everything right, Dean raised an eyebrow inquisitively at the look he was received from the younger man.

"Do you need any help?" He figured that Dean would shoot him down say something along the lines of 'haven't this far' but surprisingly that wasn't the answer he got. Instead his elder brother just looked up at him smiled and nodded,

"Would appreciate some if you're offering," Sam smiled, Dean smiled back and stood up, the younger grabbed his arm to stop him from going anywhere, the elder gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry Dean, for what I said yesterday, how I acted, for everything."

"Dude, what's with you and these touchy feely moments?" Sam laughed and Dean had missed seeing his smile more than he had missed anything else ever. "Come on Sammy, work to be done," he winked and thrust his hands into his jacket pockets heading off down the rest of the stairs; Sam smiled to himself and stood following his brother.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

Jess was asleep when they got back from the library; Dean had been against going back with Sam but when the younger had brought up the offer of beer he found it somewhat hard to refuse. They had brought a few newspapers back from the library that seemed relevant, Sam gave Dean his laptop to start a more in depth search as he went to the fridge and brought back a couple of beers. They were silent for a while, both too absorbed with what they were doing to make idle chit chat, both too afraid to talk about the things that actually needed to be discussed.

"You know, a lot of people have died at your school over the past few years," Dean muttered with an eyebrow raised as if inadvertently trying to make a point. Sam just rolled his eyes,

"Oh yeah and how many is a lot?"

"Six, not including the girl from today,"

"Dean, six people over how many years?"

"Twenty," Sam just gave him a look that said he wasn't even going to respond to that,

"Right... any connections between them?" The elder smiled, "what?"

"Not one connection that I can see," Sam sighed and took a sip of his beer, leaning back against the couch. "What's wrong with you, don't you remember how this works? It's a hard job remember," he smiled at his younger brother, a light was turned on somewhere in another room, the door to the lounge opened a little, Sam glanced up at the door to see Jess slip in, yawning slightly.

"Sam, what's going on?" She asked as she took in the two men sat on the couch in front of her, one of which she had never seen before. The stranger smiled awkwardly as he pushed some papers underneath the laptop which he promptly closed.

"Sorry Jess, did we wake you?" He asked, concern evident in his voice, she shook her head in a gesture that meant no, her eyes moving to Dean again. "Oh sorry, this is my brother, Dean, Dean this is Jess," the elder Winchester smiled and gave her a small wave. She smiled back but seemed a bit uncertain.

"I'd like to say Sam's told me a lot about you but..."

"Not much to tell really," Dean cut in, charismatic smile faultlessly in place. Sam glanced at him briefly, looking for any sign of disappointment dancing through his eyes; there was nothing but bewildering indifference. Sometimes he wondered if Dean really cared about anything to do with him. "Yeah was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd drop by and see Sammy here," the elder explained, Jess smiled.

"Well nice to meet you at long last,"

"You too, Sam's told me a lot about you, all good," he lied, never having known anything about her until a few hours ago. Sam just stared at him and he realised that Dean had never cared about anything more than he did Sam himself, after all he was sat there lying to cover him after all the horrible things that the younger Winchester had said to him in the past. She smiled happily,

"Good, well I have to get back to bed, long day tomorrow, I'll leave you two to catch up," she smiled, walked over and kissed Sam on the forehead before turning around and heading back towards the bedroom, closing the door behind her. They sat in silence for a while,

"I should probably be going too, it's late and you have classes tomorrow right? I'll check out some leads and let you know what I find." Dean explained downing the rest of his beer.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," the elder stood, Sam grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from going any further exactly as he had done earlier that evening, he stood up with his brother towering over him, they were close, closer than they had been in a very long time, close enough to feel each other's body heat. "Thank you, for what you said back there, for everything Dean, I never said it enough." Dean nodded, agreeing in some way,

"I'll see you tomorrow Sammy," He said, placing his hand on his brothers arm and squeezing gently, "don't go looking for anything abnormal by yourself please, you'll end up getting yourself killed you're so out of touch." He smiled and headed for the door, "have a good night," he said with a smile as he slipped out of the door. Sam watched him from the window, waving goodbye as his brother slid into the Impala and drove away into the night.

It was strange to be hunting again, he had left that world behind along time ago thought he would never go back, thought that he would never let himself get close to Dean again but when he's around him it's magnetic, he just can't help himself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ok well there it, hope you enjoyed, I know it was a bit all over the place but I'm setting everything up for something I hope you will all enjoy ^_^ thank you_


End file.
